


In Plain Sight

by later_than_the_rabbit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, Betting, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prank War, Pranks, and steves a labrador, disguising, i dont know what this is, i saw a video and this came out, idk - Freeform, its weird, maybe???, onsies, tony in a unicorn onsie, tony is a scardy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_than_the_rabbit/pseuds/later_than_the_rabbit
Summary: A bet between you and Tony results in someone getting a free dinner and prospects for a betting war





	In Plain Sight

“It’s not going to work. This plan is so dumb (Y/N). Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Because, Nat, it will work and when we win you’ll thank me and I’ll get to say ‘I told you so’ whilst we drink our martinis and eat our filet mignon prepared and served by the one and only guy who has never stepped foot in a kitchen his entire life.” You, Nat, Tony, Steve and Bruce were all in the tower after a gruelling mission last week, taking some time off from saving the world and letting the others take care of it for a while. Though at first the time off had been heavenly, you quickly became bored when you became bored, you became somewhat childish. This had resulted in a bet between you and Tony which quickly involved the rest of the remaining occupants of the tower. 

You bet that you and Nat could scare Tony whilst being in plain sight, or basically wearing a disguise as Tony put it crudely. Finding this unbelievable (with you maybe, Nat was frightening even on her best days), Tony agreed to the bet and the stakes were made; if you and Nat could scare him whilst being disguised, a gourmet meal would be prepared and served for you by him that evening. If you didn’t, you guys had to do the cooking.

To up these stakes, Tony also suggested he would wear anything you wanted whilst serving the meal if you could also scare Steve and Bruce at the same time. Steve was no problem, the Labrador-like person became jittery at even the prospect of a spider in the bathroom however, Bruce was a problem. With him being the Hulk and all, it became infinitely more dangerous to scare him at all and infinitely harder as he has prepared himself from fear-inducing situations in order to keep calm. For you to see Tony in a kitchen actually cooking, you had to pull out all the stops whilst keeping the situation light-hearted enough to prevent a hulk out. More specifically, you needed two large tubes of bendy air conditioning pipes.

“And why would I want food cooked by someone who has never cooked before? It makes no sense!” Nat skeptically eyed the tubing you had bought at a hardware store downtown. Each tube was big enough for one of you to put your bodies in and resembled a huge aluminium slinky, or a shiny tunnel used in dog agility courses. Either way, it looked ridiculous.

“It’s got more to do with seeing Tony suffer than the actually getting food. I’ll probably just order a pizza on his card for us to eat whilst we watch him attempt to actually do something resembling cooking.” You passed over one of the oversized tubes to Nat and proceeded to shimmy the other over your body whilst running over to the living room wall, bending over like a limp, silver noodle to imitate an air-conditioning pipe.

“See!” Straightening up and pulling the top down to reveal your face, childlike with excitement, you bounced on the balls of your feet, causing the tubing to ripple around you as a slinky might. “It’s perfect! In plain sight but hidden as well. I’m a genius.”

“Sure you are. You had better be sure this disguise will work. I don’t want to have to cook tonight.” Nat fiddled with the compressed tubing, placing it on the ground before bringing it up over her form, feet first. “It doesn’t look like it’ll work. Why can’t we just use some stealth tech or something like that?” Nat’s face screwed into an unsure grimace as she dropped the tubing and stepped out with grace.

“Relax, I saw a video on Youtube. It’s foolproof. And anyways, Tony will be able to know we have tech with us. He has some sort of weird sixth sense about technology I swear. That and he’ll no doubt expect it and ask FRIDAY to scan for it.”  
“Yeah, proof at how we are fools. What about FRIDAY anyway? Won’t she tell Tony?”  
“Stop being pessimistic; this will work! FRIDAY and I have a deal; she helps us get Tony and I won’t rat her out for videoing Tony getting scared, cause we both know Tony would love having proof of being a scaredy-cat. Isn’t that right FRIDAY?” You looked into the camera of the AI on the wall as you addressed her.

“Indeed miss. The evidence of his humiliation will be most useful.”

“Useful? Eh, I don’t want to know.” Nat eyed the tubing again and resigned herself to the fact that this would be happening whether she wanted it to or not. “Okay, fine. I guess we’ll go with your plan.”

“There you go! Okay, now with your worries out of the way,” Nat rolled her eyes as you wiggled your finger in her direction, heading up the stairs onto the rooftop with your tubing, “We have some boys to frighten. FRIDAY if you would summon them to the roof once we’re out and prepped that’d be great.”

“Of course miss.”

“Champion. Come on Nat, don’t forget your tubing!”

“Of course not. What a disaster the world will come to if I left this tubing on the ground.”

“Well duh! Tony will see it when he comes to the roof and it’ll ruin our plan! Now come on! We have to get ready.” You bounded up the stairs with the energy of an over-excited puppy and the extravagance of one too whilst Nat grumbled under her breath about ridiculous silver slinkies and the oblivious friends she had as she followed you up onto the rooftop, ready to execute your plan.

\------------------------------

“If you know they’re trying to scare us, why did we come up here? And why are they even trying to scare me anyway? It’s a bit risky considering… well you know.” Bruce’s calm voice punctured the air of the cool autumn afternoon on the rooftop, followed by his and two other sets of footsteps on the concrete floor.

“You had something to do with this didn’t you Tony.” Steve’s voice joined the approaching sound of rubber soles on cement.

“What? Me? No, never. It’s just a little wager I have going on with (Y/L/N). If she and Nat somehow scare me ‘in plain sight’ or disguised for a better term, I mean really who uses the term ‘in plain sight’, I cook them dinner. If they get you guys as well, I have to wear any attire of their choosing whilst cooking for them.”

“You cook them dinner? Tony, I’ve never seen you in the kitchen making anything more than a pot of coffee. How are you going to cook an edible meal?” Steve’s amusement of the situation lit up his voice into a near giggle. “And what are they going to make you wear? You know they’ll get me easy.”

“Who says I’m cooking dinner or wearing anything they say? That’s only if they scare me and the both of you which’ll never happen cause Big Green here has trained himself to not scare easy and (Y/N)’s too loud for stealth to sneak up on us, unless she has some of my stealth tech on her, which will prove useless anyway once I get FRIDAY to run a scan of the area. FRIDAY?”

“There is no trace of Stark stealthware on the rooftop sir.”

“Huh. Well anyway, we have nothing to fear. Once we search around a bit I’m sure we’ll find them.”

“Why find them anyway? Why not just wait it out? That seems easiest to me.” Bruce’s voice steadily grew louder as they approached you and Nat, leaning on the wall behind the stairwell shoulder to shoulder, well, tubing to tubing, being the image of inconspicuous air conditioning tubes.

“Where’s the fun in that? Anyway, I have to find them in order to get a free meal, which I’m not about to pass up anytime soon.” Tony’s voice sounded like it was in your head and you were sure he was right behind you. As they bickered about just letting the game drop, you nudged Nat slightly so to not alert the others, to let her know it was now or never. Counting from three in your head, you both let out unexpected screams and leapt from the wall, letting the tube drop from your bodies as you wrapped your arms around Tony as Nat wrapped her’s around Steve.

It was clear that Steve succumbed to his fear immediately as he nearly jumped out of his skin and away from Nat to lean heavily on the safety railing nearby. Bruce visibly jumped and turned a little green but quickly regained his composure, smiling with Nat as she laughed at Steve’s reaction. Tony’s reaction however, surpassed Steve’s by a mile. After being shocked by the ear-piercing screams of you two, Tony stiffened and froze in your arms, letting out the most high-pitched and prolonged squeal you had ever heard. His fist came up and covered his mouth as the rooftop fell silent, yours and the other’s eyes fixed on Tony’s still frozen body, pale face and wide, clearly frightened eyes.

Steve was the first to break the silence, his deep chuckling evolving into a tear-inducing fit of laughter as you, Nat and Bruce joined in. “Am I still too loud to scare you in plain sight Tony?” You asked through your laughter.

“W-well technically you weren’t in plain sight. You were in the tubes.” Tony had finally unfroze and was now trying to regain his composure just as you, Bruce, Steve and Nat lost yours completely.  
“No no no! Nat and (Y/N) did this fair and square! The tubing was just their disguises. You said they had to use a disguise and they did. That’s better than using any stealth tech, it was hilarious!” You wiped the tears away from your face as Steve supported your claim to victory. You began to make your way back into the tower, followed by a still giggling trio and a pouting and grumbling Tony.

“My tech is better than shiny tubing any day.”

“Sure it is Tony!” You grabbed Nat by the elbow and made your way down the stairwell towards your room. “We still expect to have our dinner cooked fresh this evening by the way! We’ll see you then, Nat and I have to go and find you your outfit for tonight.” With that you two rounded the corner and disappeared down the hallway towards your room.

\--------------------------------

“I still can’t believe that stupid tubing worked!” Nat sipped gingerly at her apple martini as you made your choice drink at the Tower’s bar. After all, Tony had enough trouble in the kitchen wearing your unicorn onesie as is without being your bartender as well.

“I told you it was foolproof. You should’ve just trusted me from the beginning.” You sipped the fruity concoction as you sat back into the stool opposite Nat. “So how’s he doing you think?”

“By the lack of alarms and smoke I think he’s actually going to succeed in making something edible, though not the filet mignon you promised me by the smell of it.”

“Hey. I just said he had to cook, not what to cook. Do you know what he’s cooking anyway?”

“No. I tried to get a peek but he’s gotten FRIDAY to tell him when we approach so he can stop us from going in there. She says he wants it to be a surprise.”

“Oh god he’s going to poison it!”

“What?”

“He’s going to poison it to get revenge for us scaring him and I’m going to end up dead cause of some tubing!”

“Not a good idea now is it?”

“Nat!” She tipped her head back in laughter at your wild accusations and even wilder face. It probably didn’t help that you didn’t dress up for the occasion and have an extremely messy bun sitting atop your head.

“Miss (Y/L/N), Miss Romanoff. Your dinner has been served in the kitchen.” FRIDAY’s voice echoed from the ceiling.

“This is it. This is where it ends. Nat, you can have my movie collection. Give Clint my cat pillow and…”

“Geez (Y/N) you’re so dramatic! You’re not going to die, let’s go!” She drags you by the arm into the kitchen where you are met with the grinning face of death.

“I hope you two ladies enjoy your meal. Granted, I can only cook one solitary item in the entirety of food items but I make pretty damn good one’s if I say so myself.” Tony extended his covered arm and gestured to the island bench in the kitchen where, sitting patiently, are two, surprisingly delicious looking omelettes, garnished with parsley and everything. You sit down and stare that the gorgeous meal in front of you.

“Since when can you cook an omelette Stark?” Nat cuts off the corner of hers and pops it into her mouth, nearly groaning at the explosion of flavour. “And a really good one at that.”

“I was taught to cook many things in my distant youth but omelettes were my forte. These may not be the best I’ve ever made given that it's nearly impossible to use a whisk in a unicorn onesie, thank you for the chance to wear it by the way (Y/N) its really comfy, but they’ll do.” You copied Nat and cut off the corner of your omelette, but instead you actually groaned at the taste of the fluffy egg in your mouth.

“God Tony I thought you couldn’t cook but this is amazing!” You continued to eat your winnings as Tony gathered up the rest of the dishes, looking absolutely ridiculous and out of place in your slightly too small pink unicorn onesie. You finished your omelette quickly and retired with Nat to the living room. If you were going to see Tony in other ridiculous outfits, you were going to have to think up even more ridiculous bets to use against him. After all, what’s a little bet among friends?


End file.
